Hands Off
by starsdansleciel
Summary: She was a Villan, Mated to Dabi. She and only she knew who he really was Before 'Dabi' was created. Ayumi Aikyo, a young Omega, has a powerful quirk that allows her to copy other peoples quirks after saying their name. Their plan is to use her to infiltrate the Heroes ranks. But what happens then another Alpha sets his sights on his long lost brothers Mate.
1. Chapter 1

Villains.

I was surrounded by them Constantly.

I was an Omega, and my Alpha was a villain. One of the top villains.

His quirk, Blue flames, the hottest. Covered in burn scars, from the strength of his own power.

I looked up at my Alpha, lust-filled his turquoise eyes. His lips crashed hastily onto mine. Tongue sliding across my lower lip. Feeling bratty, I denied his desperate request. He completely separated himself from me, I whined lightly at loss of his touch. He looked at me, pointedly from across the bed. Arms folded across his chest. I could make out every detail about him in the well-lit room. Cast in a warm light.

"Don't be a brat Ayumi," he said, his deep voice harsher sounding than usual at being denied what he wanted. Desperate to feel his warmth again, I caved immediately.

"Sorry, Dabi," I said as he moved us back to our previous position. One hand holding us up and the other holding me close by my slender waist. Dabi pushed his lips against mine again. This time biting my lip as his request, I didn't hesitate to invite him in. Letting him assert his dominance with no resistance, knowing that would end badly for me. He pulled on my long split coloured hair using the action to part our lips. He stared at the mate mark he left in my flesh above my collar bone. Glancing up at me as if to ask permission before moving in without waiting for an answer. He bit down hard reopening the never fully healed wound he left. If and when he finally lets it heal, it will last a damn long time. I felt blood trickling down my neck as his teeth effortlessly sliced through my flesh. My breath hitched in my throat at the slight pain. His sharp canines sinking into my skin with no mercy. I felt hist jeans rub up between my legs as he pulled himself closer, creating more bite force. Licking at the wound to stop the bleeding, he pulled at the belt loop of my purple shorts, signalling his impatience.

"DAAABBBIIIIII!" Toga yelled from outside the door. "I'm coming in you two better not be fucking in there." She said as the door slowly started to open. Dabi looked at me in annoyance at the blonde, making me chuckle lightly.

"Not anymore, we're not." He said his voice dripping with sarcasm and annoyance. He sat up properly, allowing me to do the same, I grasped at his hand, not wanting to lose the connection so suddenly again. "What do you want crazy?" He asked as Togas head poked around the corner.

"Are you decent?" she asked.

"If I said no, would you leave us alone?" Dabi responded pointedly.

"Nope!" She said, swinging the door open.

"What do you need Himiko?" I asked, looking over to the cheery blonde in the doorway.

"Compress needs you Dabi." She said. Dabi rolled his head back in frustration, looking over to me.

"I'll be back for you," he said, squeezing my hand slightly in acknowledgment.

"I'll be counting the minutes," I said. Dabi smirked satisfied with my response. As he left Toga took no time to dash to a spot beside me.

Himiko was my best friend. Despite how much she annoys Dabi. She's the only girl I really spend that much time with. As far as Alphas go Dabi is definitely one of the more controlling. He doesn't let me go out alone even though he knows full well thanks to my quirk I can hold my own. Toga and I have dubbed my quirk 'Copy Cat' I can copy another person's quirk for 5 minutes, except for Dabi's perhaps because I use his quirk so much or because I'm his mate, but my appearance changes slightly to show that persons most prominent physical attributes. For example, if I were to copy my mates, my hair would turn black, and his scares would appear on my skin. The more people I meet, the more quirks I can copy.

"So, Ayumi?" Toga asked. I looked over to her, confused at her questioning tone.

"Yes, toga?" I asked,

"OMG What happened to your neck," She exclaimed out of nowhere. My hand instinctively rose to the mate mark Dabi had reopened.

"It's just Dabi, what were you going to ask?" I said, switching the topic again.

"Oh right um," She said, placing her finger to her lips in a thoughtful pose. "Oh yes, What do you think of DEKU?" She asked her voice getting higher at the mention of her crush.

"Toga comes on I haven't even met him, Dabi won't let me anywhere near the wannabe Heroes," I said, Toga looked at me strangely as if she knew something I didn't. "What?" I asked, looking at her in the same pointed manner that Dabi looked at me when I wouldn't tell him something.

"Oh, nothing-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PUT HER IN THERE ARE YOU CRAZY!" I heard Dabi yell. Toga and I looked at each other in confusion before running towards where my mates voice was coming from. I slid around the wooden floor in my socks, skidding around the corners. I ran into the main room to find my Alpha very distressed. I ran over to him and threw my arms around him in an attempt to calm him. I felt his nose brush against my exposed shoulder inhaling my sent in a protective manner, slowing his breathing as he began to calm. "She's about to hit her heat, and you want her surrounded by a bunch of other Alphas who think they can have whatever they want," Dabi spoke staring pointedly at Compress across the room a hand around my waist holding me close to him with a fierce protective aura about him. _Are they talking about me? Or Toga? Our heats hit around the same time._

"I think it will be of great benefit to us." Compress spoke,

"What if she isn't given the option. Her body counts high enough she might just be sent to Tartarus." Dabi said. Compress shook his head.

"Come now, This is UA they'll want the claim that they got a Villan like her through Rehab." He said, pointing towards me. _Definitely me. _Dabi pulled me closer if that's even possible. My hands still wrapped around his neck; I felt him tense.

"You're Crazy." He said, throwing the same pointed look he had been all night. I looked up at him in confusion.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Yeah what the hell kinda important decision are you making without us?" Toga piped up, "We're Part of the action squad too you know?" she continued, mustering up all the sass her little body could.

Dabi loosened his grip on me, and I stood to face Mr Compress across the room.

"Well?" I pushed, feeling confident with my Alpha by my side.

"Well little Omega," Compress began, "The rest of us have devised a plan to infiltrate the enemy ranks," he continued. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist as Dabi began to pull on the loose ends of the ribbon that tied up my signature corset tied singlet top. "We want to send you and Toga into U.A in the 'rehab' program to get in with the new generation of heroes." He finished. I felt Dabi inhaling my sent again to calm himself. I looked over to compress again pondering the thought.

"How would you get us in?" I asked. I felt Dabi tense again.

"You'd have to get caught," he said, "And there's a chance you'd go to prison." He continued with a worried tone about him, thinking I'd accept the job. _Is it worth the risk, we all know what would happen to Toga and me in a place like Tartarus? Although Dabi's sent and Mark should scare most of them off. As for Toga, I don't know. _

"I say we should do it." Toga said excitedly. Looking over to me for confirmation of shared opinion. _You know I can't see why not. _I took Dabi's hands as he continued to nervously fiddle with the ribbons. _Sorry, Dabi._

"I agree, I think that could work. We get close with the class and worm all their weaknesses out of them." I said, showing my villainous side slightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dabi whispered in my ear from behind me.

"Fighting for the cause," I responded under my breath.

"How Goes It," Twice said, entering the tension-filled room. "**Wow, you could cut the tension in here with a knife.**" He said, Switching halfway through.

"They're doing it," Compress said before Dabi had time to interfere. "They'll go out tonight." Dabi's grip tightened again as he nuzzled the back of my neck not wanting to let me go.

"Tonight!?" Toga exclaimed, "Ooo I'm gonna go get ready. We haven't got long."

"Hide everything on your person that you can, Phone, wallet essentials we need to be able to stay in contact. Bring the flips too." Compress said. The entire league of villans had small black flip phones that were untraceable and inaccessible to anyone, even each other. Although that didn't stop the group chats on other social media.

"Let's get you ready," Dabi whispered. I purred slightly in response, knowing exactly what he meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Toga and I wandered the streets, trying to think of something to to to catch the Heroes attention. Toga looked over to me as we passed an oversized historic looking building.

"Wanna rob that bank?" She asked, pointing to it. I pondered the idea for a moment.

"That's flashy enough to get some attention," I commented. "We should stash the money for the others before we get 'caught' though," I said, looking over to Toga.

"We gotta go in guns a-blazin, or we won't attract enough attention." She mentioned. I looked over to her and shifted into Dabis quirk. Watching his scares and stitches appear on my skin. I looked over to Toga in her villain outfit. Similar to her usual one. An oversized cream cardigan over a sailor collared shirt with a red tie. Her skirt was the shortest it could be without us calling it a belt. Her big 'mouth' piece sitting on her shoulders with her mask covering her face. She had her knives strapped on and syringes at the ready.

My villain outfit was much different. It consisted of a tight-fitting black bodysuit with no sleeves and a turtle neck collar. The short suit had a skirt like part that ran two-thirds of the way around covering the back and opening at the front showing the shorts underneath. I also wore flat thigh-high boots with a diamond-shaped top. That was all black. The only other actual colour I wore was purple in the belt, surgeon style mask and short fingerless gloves. I also wore a 'villain' collared cape that was purple on the inside and black on the outside. On my belt sat a gold cat skull-shaped ornament with long sharp canines. My half black half white hair was pulled into a high ponytail with shorter parts dangling over the right side of my face covering my eye. I never carried any weapons with me, unlike Toga. I'm sure Dabi would prefer that I did, but I didn't need them. With quirks like His and Twice's in my arsenal, I don't.

"Let's do it," I said, looking over to my vampire-esque friend. "Jin Bubaigawara" I whispered, feeling his quirk develop inside me. I pulled the golden ornament off my belt and handed it to Toga before duplicating myself several times. I took the ornament back from Toga and put it on. _This way, we know who the original is. _I thought to myself. I turned to my copies and said: "Now run around and cause some mayhem." They all looked at each other and nodded, "Lead them back to us," I instructed as they ran off in various directions. Turning to Toga, I spoke again, "They'll only last 5 minutes, We've gotta motor." Looking back towards the building, I whispered to myself. "Toya Todoroki." I felt my mates quirk take over me, his scars appearing. My hand reached a fierce heat as I summoned Dabi's blue flames.

Toga and I ran into the building, yelling, "Get on the ground now." I set the ceiling of the historic building alight waiting for the heroes response. Toga darted out back, stashing as much cash as she could. The warm cast lights blew as the building reached an unbearable temperature. Toga dashed out in front of me, stashing three out of the four bags of cash for the others to find. I walked out of the building, leaving a trail of blue flame and burned body's behind me. _As much as we could escape and get away with it, we have to get caught. _I thought to myself. _But we need to act like it wasn't part of the plan. _

"STOP THERE YOU FIENDS!" I heard All Mights all too familiar voice yelling from atop a building somewhere. Toga and I looked at each other in 'shock' time to test our acting ability.

"Shit!" I yelled, and we bolted off in the opposite direction to the famous Hero. A wall of orange flame stopped us in our tracks. _Endeavor _I thought _Finally. _The Muscular Endeavor stood in front of us. Toga and I smirked at each other, attacking from both sides. _He can't take both of us. _My copies surrounded us. "Take All Might, We've got Endeavor," I said. They followed my order exactly and shifted into different quirks attacking the blonde man halfway down the street. _They won't last long, Perfect. _Using Dabi's flames, I struck the other fire wielder with a wild, uncontrolled blast of blistering heat. Black dust flew through the wind signalling my copies time were up. _Just one more… _A strong pair of hands grabbed me from behind. I looked behind me to see Toga tied to a lampost. I felt Dabi's quirk fade away as exhaustion took over my body. I was pushed into the dirt as The Hero apprehended me. All I could hear were muffled voices around me. Cheering for All Might and Endeavor who did nothing. My eyes rolled into the back of my skull, and the world around me went black.

"_What did you think you were doing accepting that job!" Dabi exclaimed. I looked around me, we were in Dabi, and I's shared room. He was pacing back and forth in frustration and stress. Fiddling with the ties on my shirt I looked up at him briefly. _

"_Toya I-"_

"_Don't call me that!" He said using all the Alpha command he could against me, which was a lot. I flinched slightly at the power he had over me without even having to try. _

"_Sorry, sir." I whimpered lightly. He looked over to me with a slight hint of sorrow in his eyes. He sat down beside me, he wrapped an arm around me, soothingly rubbing my shoulder before speaking. _

"_Shh… it's alright baby," I leaned into him relaxing slightly. "You know how I get when you call me that." I did know, the only problem is his reaction depends on the context. "Now how's about we get you ready to go." He said, nuzzling into my hair. _

"_Hey AYUMI, We're outta here in ten," Toga yelled from the hall, not daring to enter the room for fear of what she would see. I looked up at Dabi, who had a surprisingly positive look on his face. _

"_That's enough time," He said, pushing me down onto the bed and kissing me like it was the last time he ever would. I shuddered under his touch as his hand grazed my still open matemark. He seemed proud of the reaction he was getting. Our lips separated but only for a moment to refill our lungs before he pulled me back in with the ties on my shirt. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he began to pull on the bow. I felt it loosen as he slipped it off my shoulders. I parted my lips and looked up at the Alpha above me with a heated passion. _

"_No Fair," I said, I wrapped one leg around my Alpha and pinned him to the bed, sliding his coat off his shoulders and pulling his shirt over his head eagerly. He hooked his finger under the middle piece of my bright blue lacey bra. Pulling me down to him, he kissed me again, but he was getting sloppy, impatient and I could tell. _

_He pulled on the belt loop of my shorts again, never parting our lips. Keeping the connection, Dabi flipped us as. _

"_AYUUUMMIIIIIIII," Toga yelled from somewhere in the hideout. Dabi looked up at me, Frustrated. _

"_Fine then," He said, biting down hard on my already open mate mark. I cried out in pain, closely followed by the familiar feeling of falsified safety. Blood poured from the wound again, flowing down my shoulder and dripping onto the bedsheets. My head tilted back as I dried out in ecstasy. Dabi licked up the blood and smiled to himself. He pulled me in roughly, "Mine," he said before kissing me around, getting out all the pent up feelings he could in that single moment, knowing it would be a while before we saw each other again. _

_He pulled away, just as harshly as he began, "go," he said, merely looking over to me. I got up and pulled my villain outfit out slipping into it as quickly as I could. _

"_I'll be back, don't stress," I said, kneeling down in front of my distressed Alpha sitting on the bed. He placed a finger under my chin, kissing me lightly before speaking. _

"_I'll keep an eye out," He said, _

"_Ayumi! Get Up Were going to prison…" What?_

"AYUMI!" Toga yelled. My eyes shot open, I was in a grey cell, a temporary holding cell. _It worked_. I was in fireproof restraints, feeling lightheaded as a man with long, dirty, black hair stared at me never once blinking. _Eraser Head_. Looking over to Toga, I saw she had much fewer restraints than me. _They're scared of my quirk, _I thought to myself.

"Guess we're off to Tartarus again," I said head rolling to look over to Toga, mustering up all the sarcasm my Omega self could. I leaned back on my hands lazily showing little respect for the heroes in front of me.

"Without the protection of your Alpha this time," Toga said, matching my attitude, My mind instantly went to my open mate mark. I felt the blood that had soaked through my clothes, a small smirk creeping onto my face. "He's always with me," I said referencing my quirk and mate mark.

"Ew," Toga said the smell of my blood wafting into her nose. Looking over to the Pro heroes I saw All Might begin to shift. _This is it. _

"Now, girls." He began, "We have a proposal for you."

Eraser head spoke up, "We would like to offer you a choice," He said, beginning to move closer to us, Never letting his eyes off me. "Either you can go to Tartarus, or you can go into rehabilitation a U.A and become a hero." He finished. I looked over to Toga as if contemplating the decision. _What's Happening? _I heard, _Dabi, That you? _I said, trying my best not to let the heroes know I was communicating with my mate. The longer we are apart, the harder this will become. _Yes, what's happening, _He asked his impatient tone evident even in his mind. _It's been offered about to accept. _

"So what do you think?" All Might asked, "Clearly it must be an easy decision."

"I don't know, Toga you wanna go back to the place we rule, or forge a new kingdom," I asked, clearly playing on the heroes nerves. Toga and I had made quite a name for ourselves last time we were on the inside, but that was with Dabi, who's to say what would happen without him.

"I vote we make some new friends." She said, "Besides the Leagues getting a little boring," She continued, I scoffed a laugh.

"Alright fine," I began swinging my head back around to the Pro heroes. Still leaning on my hands, I stood up and walked towards the iron bars that separated us from them. I grasped them and leaned as close to the heroes I could. "On one condition," I said, All Might looked at me slightly shocked, but his smile returned to his face almost instantly.

"Name It!"

"We're in with 1A, none of this 1B Bull shit," I said. Toga looked at me, excitedly at my demand. _Right, Deku's in 1A, _I thought to myself.

"Of Course! We want our new hero trainees to be in with the best of the best!" He said posing and flexing as he did so.

"Then you got yourself a deal, Now quit staring at me Eraser head or we're gonna have a problem!" I said the Hero was taken aback and blinked accidentally in shock. I felt my quirk return to me as Dabi's thoughts entered my head again. _Ayumi? _He asked. _We're in, Class 1A. _I answered. _You're a genius, my love. _I smirked a little turning back to Toga, _I know. _


	3. Chapter 3

We stood outside the classroom. I don't think I've ever been so nervous to enter a room full of people my age. Most of the league were older than Toga and I. Even Dabi and I had an age gap of about eight years. I tried not to think about that, though. Age really is just a number these days, especially when it came to VIllains. I pulled at the unnecessarily short skirt the girls had to wear looking over to Toga who had rolled hers, so it was even shorter.

"You ready?" I asked her. She nodded frantically, a crazy yandere blush covering her cheeks. "Now remember the plan," I said, opening the door, "Mingle."

All the eyes of the class fell on us as we entered.

"Why don't the two of you introduce yourselves?" Eraser head said, looking down at Toga and me from his desk. I looked over to Toga with distaste evident in my eyes.

"This is stupid," I began, "But okay… My name is Aikyo Ayumi, but most of you know me as Copy Cat." I said, the eyes of the other students filling with recognition. "This is Himiko Toga," I said, pointing my thumb at the girl to my left. "Um… I've been a Villain for about two years, and um…" I turned to Eraser head, "Do they wanna know what We've done?" I asked. He nodded his head in a crude uncaring manner. "In that case," I said, turning back to the students. "I'm responsible for about um, I lost count at 350 in all honesty?" I said, directing the last part to my friend.

"God you make me sound pathetic, I'm at about 145?" She said, holding a finger to her lips as if pondering the number.

"My Mother had a shapeshifting quirk, and My father had a quirk called copy, where he can copy peoples quirks. So my quirk 'Copycat' enables me to steal quirks simply by saying people's names. And with that, I take on they're most defining physical features."

"My quirk is called Transform, so when I drink someone's blood, I can look exactly like them." Toga explained after me. I tapped my finger against my jaw pondering to myself.

"Hmm," I began, "What else. Oh, Right!" I said, "Dabi is my mate, so I'd watch it." I Threatened, "But she's mateless so by all means." I said, somewhat jokingly. Toga giggled at my statement as I looked over to her, "Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah, show us your quirks for real!" one of the blonde kids at the back of the class yelled.

"Alright, what's your name, kid," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. He looked at me with pointed red eyes, a challenge I would gladly accept.

"Bakugou Katsuki." he said, mimicking my pose and slumping back in his chair, "good luck, girly." He challenged. _Why do I know that name?_

"Hmm," I scoffed to myself, "Bakugou Katsuki," I said, feeling his quirk take over me. My hair changed from split black and white to blond, and my eyes from blue to red. I walked over to him while the change happened, stopping in front of him as it finalised. "Is that a challenge?" I asked he stood up angrily and I watched as his chair flew off behind him.

"Let's see you use it," I smirked at him. _He sweats nitroglycerin now all I have to do is… _I felt small explosions pop off in my hands.

"FIGHT!" I heard someone yell, and I looked behind me.

"COMMON AYUMI HE'S CHALLENGING YOU!" Toga yelled after them.

I looked up at Bakugou, a smirk forming on my face as I shifted out of his quirk.

"You down for some competition?" I asked as if I wasn't going to beat his ass for challenging me anyway.

"Always," He said smirking. The other students looked up at their unfazed teacher.

"Fine just go outside." He said. Toga grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me outside as the rest of the class followed behind.

"Ayumi, you know we tried to recruit him, right?" She said, "He won't hold back; he could kill you." She warned. _That's why I know his name._

"Good, He wouldn't be worth fighting if he held back," I said loud enough for the angry blonde to hear.

"WHAT WAS THAT VILLAIN GIRL!?" He yelled from behind Toga as I as we reached the outdoor training yard.

"Is that the best insult you've got?" I asked, "Dabi has done better." I said, examining my nails, showing him as little respect as possible.

"Don't compare me to that patchwork FREAK!" He said.

"So first you challenge me, In a room full of people," I said, moving towards him in a threatening manner. "And then you insult my mate." I continued stopping just out of reach of the Blonde; I'm calling an Alpha, with his attitude. "You better not hold out on me blondie," I said, whispering Dabi's name shifting into his quirk.

Bakugou charged towards me. _He's a close combat fighter, _I thought to myself, _Best keep my distance. _I lazily threw a wall of blue flame in his direction. Not enough to kill him but enough to slow him down for a minute or two. I created some distance between us as Bakugou stewed in anger for a moment before trying to close it. "Jin Bubaigawara," I whispered to myself. _The best way to beat Bakugou without completely cremating him with Dabi's quirk was to overwhelm him as best I could using others, considering I'm supposed to not be killing people_. _You know a hero in training._ I multiplied myself over and over not caring about trying to make a difference between me and my copies; they'll disappear in 5 minutes anyway. I had them switch into Bakugou's quirk. Using his strengths against him. I stood back and watched them all fight,-hearing Bakugou yelling at them to _DIE _every so often- for a few minutes before thinking. _There's one other person here, besides Toga whose name I know. _

"Shoto Todoroki," I said to myself, feeling his hot and cold power take over me. It was a sublime feeling. I knew who Todoroki was because Dabi did. He told me all about him. Everything he knows. Preferably I would use Deku's quirk against Bakugou, but I don't know his real name. So the youngest Todoroki it is. I heard everyone gasp as my hair changed from split black and white to switch the black to white and white to red. I felt a slight burning sensation as his scar formed over my left eye. My eyes changing colour. My copies began to disappear, and I looked over to Bakugou, physically tired, panting to himself quietly as to not show weakness. He ran towards me at top speed, and I stomped my foot on the ground encasing him in a trap of ice. If I were going to finish the job, I would have used Todoroki's fireside to burn him, but something tells me by only using his ice I stay on his good side and don't kill Bakugou and get sent to prison.

"That's Quite Enough Children," Allmight said upon approaching the scene. The defeated Bakugou gradually breaking free of his icy prison. I shifted out of Todoroki's quirk and looked over to the pro hero. "Now Now Ayumi, do you think this is the best way to make friends?" He asked me,

"Hey, he challenged me, not the other way around." I began, "_And, _I didn't kill him, I'm improving." I quipped as Bakugou made his way over to me with a somewhat calmer aura about him then I expected from the hot-headed blonde.

"Not bad for a Villain reject." He said, somewhat reluctantly.

"Not bad yourself, for a pomeranian on steroids." I joked. Bakugou looked at me pointedly, perhaps not wanting to act out too much in front of Allmight.

"Now Class, while I have you all gathered out here, We only have one spear dorm, so one of you is going to have to share with either, Ayumi or Himiko," Allmight announced.

"I'll share," I began, "Himiko's bloodlust isn't controlled enough for her to share, with the safety of her roommate in mind," I said.

"My you are on the improve." He said.

"Hmm," I hummed to myself, shrugging my shoulders lazily. I looked around the class, nobody particularly eager to share with an 'ex villain' until one boy stepped forward — a blonde kid with a lightning bolt streak of black in his hair.

"She can share with me." He said. Everyone else in the class looked at him like she had gone crazy. Bakugou especially. _He must be part of his friend group or something. _

"I'm cool with that." _What have I done..._


End file.
